Field of the Invention
The present in elates to a testing apparatus for a touch and a method for using the same, and more particularly, to a testing apparatus for a touch panel which has a multi-point testing function and a method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are popular input devices. When a user touches a certain position on the touch panel, corresponding to text or the images on a display device, the touch panel senses signals and transmits them to a controller for signal processing. There are several types of touch panels, for example, resistive types, capacitive types, infrared types, surface acoustic wave types, etc. For instance, the capacitive touch panels detect the difference of capacitance of the touch panel. When a user touches the touch panel, the capacitance at the corresponding position changes. Therefore, when the user touches different positions of the touch panel, the controller calculates the differences in capacitance and then outputs corresponding signals.
Generally, after the touch panel has been manufactured, linearity testing is done to inspect if the touch panel meets performance and quality requirements. The linearity testing is carried out by an apparatus, wherein a contacting member is positioned on the touch panel to actually touch and depress the surface of the touch panel. Meanwhile, the signal of the detected touches by the touch panel is then transmitted to a testing system for analysis. Based on the results of the analysis, a determination is made as to whether the touch panel has met the performance and quality requirements.